shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doru Invireno
Doru “The Dry Scientist” Invireno (は冬を行う, Dorue Invitreno) is the Strategist/Scientist of The Execution Force, ranked number three within the group. The third strongest, originally Doru was an Apprentice Scientist under Vegapunk and Necrid Bagans. However, with his methods and total lack of moral. He was driven into madness and ended up freezing most of the Vegapunk’s lab and destroying several of his own creations. Doru seemed after that to have idolized Dr. Nanbu and his creations, so for a short time. Doru had spent sometime as Nanbu’s apprentice. After learning from Nanbu, before he was arrested. Doru had left with several new ideas from the Doctor and then met up with Jigoku. Seeing Doru as the prefect scientist that he could use, because of his own madness and emotionless actions. Doru had joined him, for a few months Jigoku and the rest of the force was doing odd jobs until, Jigoku was captured himself and put into Impel Down. It was Doru who had come up with a plan and lead the mission to rescue their leader. Doru is a very famous man, also known as the Anti-Aokiji because of his devil fruit the Dora Dora no Mi. With an unknown Bounty for such crimes as, going into a state of insanity and destroying several marine labs. Destroying many of Vegapunk’s own creations and stealing his secrets, he murdered for several different fellow scientist. Doru’s own joining up with Nanbu and his crew, doing several crimes with them and then escaping capture from the Marines. Joining the Execution force, committing several crimes as part of the group. Leading the members to rescue Jigoku out of Imepl Down, during Luffy and company’s riot. With this Doru sets out and wishes to create the greatest military force in the world and stand by Jigoku’s side as he kills whomever he wishes. Appearance Doru is famous for his dishwater blonde hair and his bring green eyes, he is an average sized man. A narrow chin and face, he usually seen with an emotionless expression on his face. During his time whenever he was an apprentice of Vegapunk, he wore a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, and a purple ascot. He had a pair of brown suit pants, with black dress shoes and he often seen carrying a clip board in hand. During his time as Nanbu’s apprentice and per-time skip. Doru had changed from a lab coat to a smock like jacket, that button up in the front, with several black buttons. He had his sleeves rolled up and a pair of black gloves on his hands; he wore a pair of goggles on his forehead. Looking a lot lik Starrk D. Sopade’s goggles, that he wears. Doru had a black belt one, with the same brown suit pants and he had chained his dress suits to a pair of black boots, with a silver trim. During and currently, in the post-time skip. He now wears a black coat with like-colored boots and gloves, though the sleeves of his cloak are a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands. This gives the illusion as if he is wearing a gown or such, covering up his boots. He now wears the same black gloves and often he is seen carrying a strange shield as his main weapon. Gallery doru's marine days.jpg|Doru during his days as Vegapunk's Apprentice gkjui.jpg|Doru defying the divinity that Demetrius calims to have. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Swordsmen Category:Execution Force Category:Former Marine Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Sao Zhang Style User Category:Scientist Category:Strategist Category:Cyborg Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User